


Roses are Red - A VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Gintama, Haikyuu!!, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pairings, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, it's the day where we spend time with those we love. Even when things don't always goes to plan.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Valentine's Day With the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly Valentine's day, I need to write something that is tooth rottening in fluff... So here is me taking a break from angst and writing 8 chapters of non stop fluff that is short and sweet with my favourite OTPs...  
> .... 
> 
> Chapter 1/2 - Cherik   
> Chatper 3/4 - Ginhiji   
> Chapter 5/6 - Kagehina   
> Chapter 7/8 - Iwaoi

Charles woke to the sound of clashes of pan and soft whispers, the sounds of banging and cheerful screams rang in his mind.  
"Who's making that noise this early in the morning?" Charles wondered, getting up from his bed, walking down the stairs. He rubbed his tired eyes before heading towards the kitchen only to discover that he wasn't beening robbed in broad daylight.  
"What are you doing?" he asked and there in the kitchen, pans, pots and bowls scattered everywhere, was his four children and husband covered in a mixture of flour and pancake batter.  
"Um..."  
"Aww dad promised we could help him surprise you" said Peter looking disappointed. His twin sister, Wanda jabbed him on the stomach with her sharp elbow.  
"Sorry, about the mess, we thought we could surprise you with some breakfast in bed. You know...for Valentine's Day" Erik said, taking hold of little David in his arms. The four year old had gotten a lot of flour all over his pajamas, and most on his head. Somehow the girl's, Wanda and Laura, managed to avoid the explosion of flour.

Cbarles laughed, holding on to his stomach stopping him from getting stiches from the constant pain of laughing far too much. Once have thw chance to calm down, Charles walked over to his husband, took David from his arms and kissed Erik the lips.  
"Gross" moaned Peter looking away, David giggled, his little arms going up and down with glee and the girls just laughed, seeing their both their fathers happy is all they wanted. Charles gazed into Erik's eyes, a smile on his face.  
"I already know how much you love me, you didn't have to go through this trouble just for me. Besides, breakfast in bed is so cliche, how about we tidy up and let me enjoin in the fun"  
"Sure, besides Dad is bad at cooking" said Laura, referring to Erik.  
"Hey!" Erik mocked, laughing as he gently sprinkled some flour at his daughter.   
"Dad!"  
"Okay, now don't waste the flour, we need that" said Charles, taking the flour away from Erik.

They spend the next hour or so making the perfect breakfast for Valentine's Day. Charles and Erikhad been married for three years, and there wasn't a day that they haven't forgetten to celebrate Valentine's Day. They always had something to do. Now with the children involved, they did more with them, spent their Valentine's Day as a family. Together. Once they finished making and eating and washing up after breakfast, Charles and Erik decided that this year they let the children decide waht to do. Of course it was a bad idea because they had asked to do all sort of things, some impossible to do, while others seemed to extreme and caused to much disagreements. But soon enough they had settled down on watching a movie, having a picnic and when they get tired, to sleep in their parents bed for the night.  
"That's okay with everyone right?" asked Charles. The children nodded and so thwy began ticking off the activities on the list. Once the day and gone by and the children were satisfied, all six of them laid on Charles and Erik's bed, a sleep. Charles and Erik squeein the middle, their arms around each other while the childreb had spread themselves out on the bed, arms and legs in every angle. It seemed to have been a good day, for Charles and Erik were happy and so were the children. They may do this again next year and the next. And the next one after that. 


	2. Quarantine Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik were stuck at home during the pandemic but their boredom were soon lifted when Erik promised a date night.

There was no getting out of it. There was simply nothing they could at home as the pandemic continues to spread like wild fire. Charles hadn't been able to see his sister apart from the constant pain of Zoom calls. He hadn't been able to go to his favourite library and most of all many of his favourite local places have shut down and closed for good. Charles would definitely miss that small corner book store that used to sell a book and a cookie on the side. But what had been a upside of this all was that Charles had the chance to bubble with his boyfriend Erik, who was equally as bored as he was.   
"What shall we do?" asked Charles lying down on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Don't know, what about playing a game?" said Erik who was sitting beside him on the floor, lying down on the floor doing what Charles was doing.  
"No, we've already played all the games on our Nintendo Switches, plus we've played Animal Crossing enough already. We've also played chess a dozen times as well"  
"I thought you loved chess?"  
"Yeah, but we've played it juat yesterday. We've played chess all day, for the last few months now. I'm bored" moaned Charles, knowing he was probably annoying his boyfriend with his complaints.

Erik sighed. He gotten up, pushed Charles' legs off the sofa and sat down. He pulled Charles towards him so his head now laid on his lap, he started to stroke his hair, noticing how soft it was now that it was getting longer.  
"Can I cut your hair?"  
"What? Of course not" said Charles bolting up right as he slapped Erik playful on the arm. Erik laughed and pulled Charles down for a kiss.  
"Fine, I won't but we've got to do something, what about..." he thought long and hard. "What about we have go on a date"  
Charles laid back down on Erik's lap.  
"But we can't"  
"I know, but we can do an indoor date. We'll have dinner, put the music on and dance until we get tired"  
"Or too drunk" laughted Charles, staring up at Erik. Erik laughed too.  
"And that. So, do we have a deal? A indoor date night, what do you think?"  
Charles paused and thought for long, wanting to keep erik waiting until he finally answered.  
"Hmm... I'll love that. But you're cooking dinner"  
"What? Why Me"  
"Because you're the one who suggested it" charles laughed at pulling Erik closer makinh his boyfriend topple over him, face meeting face.  
"Okay" Erik said giving Charles a quick kiss.

An hour or so later, Erik comes down stairs, a pair of jeans and a jacket on.  
"Where're going?" asked Charles, playing Animal Crossing again because of the boredom.  
"Going shopping. Got to buy ingredients for our date tonight"  
"Okay... Just don't forget to wear your mask"  
"Sure, no worries. See you later, I love you"  
"I love you too" said Charles not looking up from hos game. A few minutes later and Erik came back with a handful of shopping, the mask still over his mouth.  
"Would you care to help me?" asked Erik, beinging in the shopping. At first Erik complained about the rudeness of Charles not helping him but soon later found him sleeping on the sofa, the Switch laid forgotten on the table nearby. Erik kissed his forehead before lifting him slowly in his arms as he carried his sleeping boyfriend to their bed. After getting Charles comfortable on the bed, Erik cracked on in making their food. He hadn't cooked in a while but he tried his best to do so. Somehow multitasking wasn't his best skill as he burnt the chicken while cutting the vegetables while making the dessert and it all just went wrong.

Charles woke from his slumber by the sound of the fire alarm blarring non stop downstairs. The smell of burt food coming from the kitchen. He ran down as quick as he could to see what had happened, and there in the kitchen he only saw was a huge mess.  
"Oh gosh, what happened here? Are you okay?" asked Charles, running towards Erik, gently taking his hand and running the burn over the cold water.  
"Sorry for waking you up"  
"Really, is that what you are apologising for? I think for now it's best we just order from a take-out place, don't you agree?" said Charles. "Then we can watch a movie". Charles smiled back, placing the last of the bandages on his boyfriend's hand.  
"That sounds good" Erik replied as he helped Charles tidy up. They soon ordered their food and when it arrived they sat by the TV and watched their favourite movie together.

The night fell and when they were tired and full they couldn't be bothered to move from the sofa and so that's where they slept for the night. They didn't feel like moving and so they wrapped each other in each in their warm arms and soon the two lovebirds were fast asleep, dreaming of nothing but sweet dreams, wondering that the next day of quarantine would bring them. 


	3. If You Are Going On A Secret Date, Be Aware of Lurking Sadists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is VERY late but I have lost motivation and had writer's block. But I finshed this story..
> 
> Also this is my first story for the Ginhiji fandom / Gintama fandom so many this is a bit out of character but the more episodes I watch I'll probably get there...

For the Demon Vice Commander, Hijikata he wouldn’t be caught sneaking around the Barracks late at night, out of his uniform and walking just outside the busy city and into a closed-off area by the river. But he would have thought twice before seeking out knowing Okita who close behind him.

“So this is where you have gone to Hijikata” Okita said, whispering behind the bushes, laying low so his demon superior wouldn’t notice. He watched as Hijikata began to pace around, his head turning in every direction. What was he looking for? He tried to figure it out, but probable he had finally gotten himself another woman to court but all of Okita’s guesses flushed away when a familiar voice entered the scene.

“What took you so long, you idiot?” Hijikata expelled such harsh words.

“Sorry, sorry… aww is my Oogushi-Kun been worried about me?” Gintoki said, his mouth forming a cocky smirk knowing how to make his boyfriend blush.

“Shut up Yorozuya, just answer me, why were you late?” said Hijikata sounding more impatient as he pestered the silver-haired samurai.

“Well, I was getting you this” in one hand was a brand-new bottle of mayonnaise and a new mayonnaise shaped lighter in the other. Hijikata blushed, his face turning even brighter than the moonlight. Hijikata took the mayonnaise items from Gintoki’s hands knowing how much he needed a new lighter after the other one broke during a heated mission.

Gintoki took Hijikata’s free hand and laid themselves down on the grass. Gintoki wrapped his arms around the officer pulling him closer to his body, sending Hijikata landing on Gintoki's lap. With his lover in his cluctches Gintoki attacked Hijikata's lips, smashing them against each other not knowing a suspicious looking Okita was lurking just behind them. Hijikata was the first to break from the kiss, their breaths heavy.

"I almost forgot, I have gotten you something" he said as he took out something from the bag that laid beside him. He fished out a carton of strawberry milk and a packet of Gintoki's favourite strawberry flavoured candies. 

"You shouldn't have?"

"Don't push it, Yorozuya" said Hijikata handing the sugar loving samurai his Valentine's day gift. Gintoki smiled, took his presents from the commander's hands, and preceeded to wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer for another kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" Gintoki said in between kisses. Hijikata kissed back furiously. 

"Shut up..." he stopped, he pressed a warm hand against Gintoki's chest, feeling his heart beat in his hand. "I'm.. I'm sorry... I love you too" 

"There's no need to apologise, just... Just continue wity what you were doing?" Gintoki said, his voice soft as he caressed Hijikata’s cheek, his hand running through his hair.

They were so invested in their world of love that they didn't even bothered to listen tk ths sound of a camera flash going off. Okita had the time to take some incriminating photos of the demon vice commander, even enough to blackmail him for the rest of his life. Nevertheless to say that Hijikata and Gintoki had got some explaining to do after that one Valentine's Day night. 


End file.
